


Sycamore Tree / 无花果树

by 3squareT



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Imaginary Justice League (20XX) movie background, mixture of movie and comics, 自编造（正义联盟下）背景
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3squareT/pseuds/3squareT
Summary: 在（并不存在的正联下背景里）Darkseid开始入侵地球时，Arthur不得不与Orm一起面对危机。When Darkseid is invading Earth, Arthur and Orm have to team up and face the crisis.





	1. Hwy 20 W

·Arthur Curry & Orm Marius

 

·漫画背景，电影人设，可能有剧透，有私设注意

 

·为避免混乱，除人名外，其他名称（地名、代号……）均为中文译名（例：哥谭、慈恩港、海洋领主……），若有翻译或用法偏差，请谅解

 

 

·Summary：在（并不存在的正联下背景里）Darkseid开始入侵地球时，Arthur不得不与Orm一起面对危机。

 

 

 

Chapter 1. Hwy 20 W

 

 

“你只有两个选择，”典狱长用那副公事公办的声音说话，“死刑，或者接受这个任务以得到赦免。”

 

Orm没有回答。和往常一样，他沉默地坐着。但今晚，他格外留意窗外的雨声——它们听起来非常不一样，如同焦躁人群的窃窃私语。作为亚特兰蒂斯人，Orm了解雨声里蕴藏的讯息：有大事要发生了，而这件事肯定与远处天空上的那个发光白洞有关。

 

“我不在乎陆地人的法律。”好一会儿，Orm才回答。典狱长微笑一下，似乎知道他会拒绝那样。很好，这场对话朝着Orm期望的方向开始了。

 

典狱长拉开椅子，坐在Orm对面，双手手指交叉，以一种不可抗拒的姿态看着他，“这不是陆地人的法律，是Darkseid的旨意。”

 

Orm当然听说过Darkseid，他知道他从亚特兰蒂斯的领土里拿走了不属于他的东西：Orm也知道母盒的能力——感知生命、创造力场、传送能量，以及控制精神等等。和一群被母盒控制的陆地人谈话让Orm全身紧绷，尤其是他们每人手里都拿着武器，枪口指着他，手指按在扳机上。

 

“我不替别人干活，”Orm斟酌着用词，“我也不听令于他人。”

 

“你会的。找到Arthur Curry，把他带来，然后你就可以回亚特兰蒂斯……你不属于这里，不是吗？这是场交易，或者说……一次合作，Orm，Darkseid愿意与你结盟，请不要浪费机会。”

 

Orm只思考了三秒。

 

“我要我的鳞甲，还有我的三叉戟。”Orm话音刚落，立马有人将一只手提箱放到他面前，想都不用想，那是他的鳞甲。当着陆地人的面换衣服使他有些不习惯，但Orm安慰自己，反正他们什么都不会记得。

 

“别想耍任何花招，”典狱长警告他，“在你入狱的时候，我们在你脖颈后面注射了智能芯片。只要你不听从命令，它就会让你吃点苦头。我很确信，即使是亚特兰蒂斯人，也扛不住它所能释放的最大电流。”

 

Orm哼了一声，他该想到这一点的。戴上头盔后，他抬头环视房间里的人，发现他们并没有要把三叉戟还给他的意思。那也没关系，他的武器不是重点。

 

“我什么时候出发？”

 

“现在。”

 

 

凌晨三点的砸门声惊醒了Arthur。他用手捂住脸，揉搓了两下，好让自己赶快清醒。他父亲最近收养的那只猫*呜咽一声，迅速跳下沙发，逃跑了。很少有人会在这个时候来找灯塔看守人，除了不听气象台劝阻去捕鱼的船只的家属。慈恩港下起了暴雨，厚重的云里似乎还有什么东西亮着光，像一个不详的预示。他父亲难得出门，去马赛诸塞州的另一边参加朋友的婚礼去了，家里只有Arthur和猫狗。Arthur打了个哈欠，第二波砸门声同时响起，他只好赤着脚去应门。

 

“无论是谁，你最好有个让我起床的好理由。”

 

“好久不见，”Orm一把揪住他的衣领，借助Arthur还没反应过来的那一瞬间，把他推回房间里，“我亲爱的兄弟。”

 

Arthur脸上挨了一拳，他只觉得这一拳差点没把他的下巴震松。Orm手套上的金属划破了他的脸，温热的血顺着脸颊滑下来。他眼冒金星，踉跄一步，向后伸手扶住桌子。在他反应过来之前，Arthur靠身体的本能偏头躲开了Orm的第二拳。Orm在陆地上的反应不如他，Arthur找准了机会，立马用尽全力把他的弟弟往墙上一撞，同时反手拿起他的三叉戟，用尖端指着Orm，迫使Orm和他保持距离。他的弟弟双手微微下垂，五指张开以示他手无寸铁——很明显，他不想和Arthur纠缠不清，即使他刚刚的出手并不比之前他们打的那一架留情。

 

Arthur谨慎地看着他，他现在有点儿捉摸不透Orm的想法；而Orm也在仔细观察他的举动。就像两位实力不相上下的角斗士在战场两端那样，他们一人占据客厅一边，等待对方先耗尽耐心。

 

几分钟后，Orm率先开口：“我以前也像你那样渴望三叉戟所带来的权力，Arthur。”他没有任何动作，双手还是垂在身侧，只是稍微动了动，换了个站立的位置。他选择站在通往二楼卧室的楼梯上，让Arthur更加难以揣测他的想法：站在楼梯上不是个明智的选择，像Orm这样受训良好的人，应该不会犯这种低级错误才是。至少，他跋山涉水而来肯定不是为了说教Arthur，或者给他一些关于怎么当国王的建议。Arthur很确定他想激怒自己，好露出马脚来。也许这招对其他人有用，但Arthur并不会上他的钩——他知道Orm的为人。

 

“你是怎么出来的，嗯？杀了几个人？”

 

Arthur往旁边迈开一步，挡住Orm的去路。实际上，Orm已经无路可退了。现在，这个场面看起来更像是一场审讯。

 

“你有盟友，我也是。实际上，我和Darkseid达成了一项非常不错的交易。只要我把你带回去，我就可以重返亚特兰蒂斯的王座。”

 

“想都别想。”Arthur立马反驳，三叉戟像是感应到他的情绪那样，它召来闪电，三叉戟上立马电光四射，“你和Darkseid？你已经不是亚特兰蒂斯——”

 

Orm一瞬间出手了。他自楼梯上方向Arthur扑来，好似Arthur父亲的猫咪朝老鼠扑去那样。Orm的惯用手向前伸，似乎是要抓Arthur的脸。Arthur内心一惊——Orm知道自己在力量和速度上比不过Arthur，便利用了他家的楼梯。是Arthur大意了，他立马抬手用三叉戟正面挡住Orm，向后躲闪以拉开距离，同时。而Orm似乎一早就等着他这么做，他手腕一转，用力握住三叉戟顶端。

 

那是电流最为强盛的地方。

 

Orm立马松开手，吃痛地哼了一声。但他看起来并不懊恼，反而如释重负。没给Arthur迷惑的时间，Orm抓起Arthur父亲放在柜子顶端的多功能小刀，朝自己脖子后刺去。他用刀尖在血肉里搅了几下，最后找到了那块能要人性命的芯片——他把它挑出来，甩到地上。三叉戟的强烈电流使它暂时失效了，让Orm有机会把它取出来。聪明，但真的是不要命。如果Arthur再愤怒一点，搞不好来会电死他的弟弟。

 

“你毁了我最喜欢的地毯。”

 

Arthur稍微放低了三叉戟，使它尖端朝下指着地板。这场打斗结束了吗？他不知道，但Orm看起来不想再继续了。

 

“如果你想留在这里擦地毯，请随便。”Orm随便抹了一把脖颈，他手上全是鲜血，“Darkseid要来了，亚特兰蒂斯需要时刻陪伴她的国王。”

 

Arthur耸耸肩，选择不予理睬Orm的话中刺，“过来，”他说，“我找点什么给你包扎一下。”

 

他的弟弟看起来就像那只猫第一天到他家的样子：浑身湿透、带着伤，还凶狠地瞪着每一个试图靠近它的人。Arthur暂时还没想到如何应对Orm的办法，但他知道该如何和一只不信任人类的猫咪相处。他把Orm按在椅子上，不给他一点抗议的时间，另一只手迅速地把双氧水倒在棉球上，快速地擦拭起Orm脖颈后的伤口。

 

“除了让你来做他的打手，”Arthur帮他在脖颈上贴了块纱布，细心地押平边缘，“Darkseid还说什么其他的了吗？我希望他给你解释他的邪恶计划了。”

 

“我不是他的打手，”Orm有些愠怒，“我也不会掺和到陆地人和他的恩怨之中。我的职责是保护好亚特兰蒂斯，仅此而已。”

 

“容我提醒你一句，我的弟弟，对于像他那样的疯子来说，亚特兰蒂斯人和陆地人都是地球人。这就是他想要的，奴役地球人——亚特兰蒂斯也不会幸免。”

 

“那我更该做好准备。”

 

“我有几个朋友，他们——”

 

“我不信任陆地人。”

 

又来了，Arthur把沾了血的棉球扔进垃圾桶里，“准确来说，他们是亚马逊人、氪星人，还有一个普——我觉得那个人不能被算作普通人，没有人会扮成蝙蝠在高楼之间晃来晃去。Orm，你清楚这是一场战争，我们是在一条船上的。光凭亚特兰蒂斯一己之力是不可能幸存的，尤其是你刚刚还毁约了。我很确信Darkseid不是个宽容的人。”

 

他们同时看向地上的芯片。

 

“你是在建议我们合作。”Orm冷笑一声，“你听到自己在说什么了吗？Arthur？”

 

“我睡醒了，谢谢。还有，我是建议你和我们合作。所以，你到底要不要跟我一起？”

 

 

Orm臭着脸坐到副驾驶座位上，无视了Arthur让他系安全带的命令。水路是不可行了，母盒也控制了水里的智慧生物，很有可能连亚特兰蒂斯人也在Darkseid的掌控之中。一想到这一点，Orm就不由得烦躁。他应该回亚特兰蒂斯去帮助他的子民，而不是被Arthur几句话就骗上车。该死，他感觉自己像个傻子。

 

车里有一股肉桂卷的味道，后座凌乱地堆着杂物——毛毯、不知何时喝剩的半瓶水和几本杂志。Orm嫌弃地转过头，让自己把注意力放在往车窗上泼的大雨。他认真聆听雨水里的信息，让自己不去想这车到底有多长时间没清理过了。

 

“我们走高速，几个小时就能到哥谭。”Arthur说，“哦，我忘了，我们的王子殿下还没屈尊坐过这种小破车。是我的错，我该给你撒点什么香水的。”

 

“闭上你的嘴，开你的车——另外，我提前声明，我只会为了亚特兰蒂斯而战，我不会帮任何一个陆地人。”

 

“让我弄清楚，在你的字典里，＇陆地人＇包括亚马逊人、氪星人和半亚特兰蒂斯人吗？”

 

Orm瞪视Arthur。若这记眼刀能杀人，Arthur恐怕会被这柄刀刺穿在驾驶座上。

 

“我不会向除了亚特兰蒂斯人和海洋生物之外的任何生物伸出援手。而你，Arthur，你不是亚特兰蒂斯人，你只是个陆地人而已。开你的车，这件事越早结束越好。”

 

 

TBC


	2. Nobscot Rd

在随后的十几分钟里，这对兄弟谁都没说过一句话，仿佛争吵耗尽了双方对彼此的忍耐度。Orm一开始还颇为紧张地抓着车门把手，但等他们汇入上高速前的小路后，他便靠着车窗，双手抱在胸前闭目养神起来。Arthur跟着出城的车流缓慢移动，这看不到尽头的车队让他感觉自己像是迁徙中的大马哈鱼群中的其中一条。

在慈恩港，凌晨五点的塞车并不常见。但只要看看这条公路的方向，似乎也不难理解了：一夜之间，无论男女老少，慈恩港的居民们纷纷上路，飞蛾扑火般往远处亮光下的哥谭里赶去。很不巧的是，Arthur的“朋友们”也在哥谭。至少，能帮他们弄清楚目前状况的那个人就在哥谭。

如果Orm知道Arthur现在的想法，他一定会用那令人听了就恨得直翻白眼的语气说：“我真不敢相信你竟然高度赞扬一个陆地人”，或者用讽刺的语气说些亚特兰蒂斯人对于陆地人的刻板印象。Arthur不在意这些言论，他听过比这些更糟的。实际上，假如Arthur这会儿能好好剖析一下自己的内心，他会惊讶地发现他其实很同情Orm：Orm的一切都建立于他人赋予的不实之上，导致他的弟弟没有意识到这世界上有远比守卫亚特兰蒂斯还要伟大的力量与责任。他本可以成为一位出色的国王，就像亚特兰蒂斯人所歌颂的先王那样统领七海。要是早点了解这点，Arthur也许会伸出手来拥抱Orm，然后告诉他，他并不是一个疯子。

只是这会儿，在这辆车里，Arthur双手握着方向盘，观察着忽然停住不动的前方车流，内心并无和Orm交谈的想法，即使不久之前他亲自承诺过要和弟弟好好聊聊。Arthur把操作杆推上P档，Orm便立马睁眼：“有什么事不对劲。”

“我们塞在高速路入口前了，这倒是挺正常的。”

Arthur嘴上是这么说，但他心里清楚，Orm说得没错。周围除了雨滴拍打玻璃的声音和远处的雷声外，没有其他声音。没有人按喇叭，没有人摇下车窗咒骂。透过雨幕，Arthur能看到隔壁车辆里的一家子：女主人双手按在方向盘上，她的家人挺直腰板，双眼直视前方。这一家子像木偶人那样坐在车里，像是等待着命令的士兵那样。放眼望去，所有的车里人都是这样——无论男女老少。

Orm猛地坐直，手指按在车门把手上。Arthur向前方一看，立马明白了他为什么这么紧张：这些马赛诸塞州的守法居民们手持枪支与棒球棍，一辆接一辆地打开车门走出来，朝着他们的车子走来。

“Orm Marius，”领头的那人大声却缺乏感情地说，“你应该为我带来Arthur Curry。”

“我是把他带来了，我们正在去哥谭的路上，不用你亲自来接他。唔，以为你会想我帮你节省点时间呢。”

Orm在拖延时间。Arthur向后视镜里看，发现后面的人也聚拢上来，包围圈在逐渐收紧。他们几乎无路可逃。Arthur握住三叉戟，准备召来风暴，强行突围，但是Orm按住了他的手。很明显，他觉得还没到时候。

“再等等，”Orm几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话，“等他们再靠近一点。”

为了什么？风暴能掩饰他们的行踪，他们根本不需要这些人靠得那么近。况且，Orm肯定知道三叉戟所召来的风暴会摧毁他们身边的一切：车辆、公路、路牌……还有这些人。

“你别想杀人。”Arthur用力挣开Orm的手，用力举起三叉戟。三叉戟像切黄油那样刺穿车顶，Arthur只消轻轻一挥，就破开车顶。

“那样能给我们争取更多的时间！”Orm冲他怒吼。

“你只是想借机杀几个陆地人。”Arthur咬着牙，召来风暴，同时用力把Orm拽起来——感谢Orm之前不系安全带的任性举动，要不他此刻得拖着他的弟弟和车子飞越高速公路*。

他们降落在风暴边缘的在一处山坡上。手机没了电，Arthur短暂地迷失了方向。幸运的是，这儿有人造观景台，说明至少他们还在有人迹的地方。Orm一落地就用力甩开了他的手，朝着山顶走去。

“Orm，我们应该下山。”

“越过这座山，”Orm指指远方，“那边就是州际线。雨水为我们指路了，Arthur，你听不见吗？”

他的语气充满了愤怒，脚步有些蹒跚，大概是刚刚落地时受了伤。Arthur只得跟上他，伸手触碰Orm的肩膀：“我可以扶你。”

“省省吧，Arthur。”

Orm固执起来能害死他自己。他拒绝了Arthur的好意，拖着脚踝一瘸一拐地走路。凭借着远处的灯光，Arthur大致判断出了他们所在的方位。他们脚下的这条路是去海洋教育中心的近道之一，如果他们开着车，不出20分钟就能到海洋教育中心。从海洋教育中心里穿过去，再走一段距离（如果他们找不到代步工具的话），应该就能进入康州了。

只是，Orm现在的行走速度和酒吧里收拾桌子的那个老女人差不了多少。他的那条披风沾了泥浆，拖累着他，见鬼了，Orm身上的那身盔甲看起来也很重。Darkseid很快就会找到他们，而Arthur不确定他是否能从Darkseid手里保住他们的小命——上一回他有盟友，而现在？Orm没选择开局就捅死他，已经算是命运手下留情了。

“Orm，你得把披风扔掉。”

Arthur快步上前，绕到Orm受了伤的右侧，不由分说地拉住Orm的手臂，迫使他从怄气中脱身，面对自己。他弟弟凌乱散在脸颊两旁的金发和一双燃烧着斗意的蓝眼睛像极了Atlanna。Vulko说得对，Orm完美地继承了她的聪明与魅力。在Orm的脸庞上，她似乎存在于无数个瞬间：在他的怒视、思考、等待与平静的时刻。Arthur稍微松了松手，转而扶住Orm的胳臂。

“按你这个速度，我们走到明年也到不了州际线。”

“那你一个人走，”Orm像条毒蛇那样嘶嘶开口，“我可没心情跟你玩那套团队合作和伪君子戏码。”

“Orm，看看你四周……在这种环境下，没有对方，我们谁都活不过三小时。”

Arthur握着他的手臂，暗中用力，把Orm拉进一个搀扶之中。

“听着，我知道你恨我，但能不能等我们到了哥谭以后再说？吵架、打架、或者喝酒打牌……解决方式有很多种，你可以随便选。”

Arthur能感觉到当他靠近时，他的弟弟立马浑身僵硬，就差没弓着背朝他炸毛。Arthur小心翼翼地把手搭在Orm的身侧，只用手掌根挨上Orm的肋部。他附身低头，示意Orm把胳臂伸过来揽住他的脖颈。Arthur保持着这个姿势，直到Orm僵硬的肩膀最终缓缓塌下。Orm单手解开肩上的扣子，披风应声落地，跌进泥浆里。他将手臂伸了过来，Arthur立马用右手接住他的手。

“帮我拿一下三叉戟。”

Orm接过那柄象征着王权的三叉戟。Arthur用力一跳，将两人带上山坡。

“你要是能停止用刚刚那种语气说话，我也许就不会那么恨你。”Orm低声说道。他的声音太小了，要不是Arthur听力很好，他一定会以为那是在耳边的风声。

“有时候，我们得做出牺牲。”见他没有搭话，Orm补了一句，“如果对面是亚特兰蒂斯人，我也会照做。”

“听听，这可是亚特兰蒂斯前任国王说出来的话。我先替亚特兰蒂斯人感谢你拯救他们了。”

“愚人选择为了一个小孩而碾过十个工人，国王会选择拯救这群人中他的子民。而你，我的英雄，你选择停下火车——即使你明知道，在这两者之间做出选择，省下的这点力气可以去拯救远方起火的大厦里的人。”

“你是在说我傻。”

“我当然在说你傻。如果你刚刚听了我的话，我们还可以开着那辆破车走你那该死的高速公路。”

“Orm，”Arthur叹了口气，“我只是见不得无辜的人被卷入这场战争。”

“战争中没有人是无辜的，Arthur。”

这会儿，Orm听起来就像Orvax。Arthur并不需要见过Orvax才能得出这个结论，因为Atlanna不会向她的儿子灌输这些。她是由热茶、毛毯与温暖拥抱构成的，而Orm只有在他自己希望的时候，才会表露出一丝Atlanna独有的特质。

“你听起来非常像我没见过的我弟弟的父亲。”

“而你听起来就像我未曾谋面的我哥哥的父亲。”

他们沉默了几秒，Arthur大笑起来，而Orm只是勾起嘴角。这回，他们降落在海洋教育中心前。Arthur小心翼翼地把Orm放下来，让他的伤脚能慢慢落地。Orm的鼻尖上有层薄汗，他用力地皱眉，疼痛让这位战士少有地示弱——最糟糕的情况是他的骨头裂了。Arthur记得侧门边上有个医疗站，他可以去那里找些东西来让Orm好受些。

医疗站上了锁，但这不妨碍Arthur用三叉戟破坏它。他让Orm坐在里面的小床上，自己去翻箱倒柜。感谢海洋教育中心的游览活动，他还记得他们把药箱放在哪里。Arthur拿了绷带和两片止痛药回来， 但Orm摆摆手，表示他不需要止痛药。

“过一会儿，它就会自己好了。”

“你确定你还好？”Arthur隔着Orm的靴子捏了捏他的脚踝，假装没有看到他弟弟脸上的痛苦表情。不知道亚特兰蒂斯人的快速愈合能力在离了水之后，还是不是那么有效，“我把这个放在这里……这是止痛药，吃了就没那么疼了。”

Arthur离开小房间，到外面去给他的手机充电。他的手机已经被这场大雨和风暴折腾得湿透，也许不能用了。Arthur退而求其次，打开了收音机。有个频道是他和他的同伴们设立的紧急通讯频道，但愿他们有人还记得这个。

Arthur打开第一个频道，里面正在播一首老歌；第二、第三和接下来的好几个频道里什么声音都没有，想必是主持人们都已经被母盒控制了。Arthur慢慢地拧着那个旋钮，手指轻轻地推动接收器。最后，他终于在收音机里听到了那个小年轻的声音：

“……找到我们，”信号烂得很，Barry Allen的声音断断续续，但足以听清，“如果你听到了，去纽约……找到我们。”

纽约？他们在纽约？

好吧，比起和Orm吵架，还是中途改变行程比较糟糕。Arthur下意识地往Orm的方向望去，透过玻璃，他看到Orm用指尖捏起药片，闻了闻，又伸出舌尖舔了舔，还用手指戳了戳它，似乎担心它爆炸那样。Orm像每个父母噩梦中最不听话、最讨厌医院的孩子那样盯着药片，明显纠结了很久，最后才像赴死那样把药片送进嘴里。他的弟弟用力咀嚼了两下，立马被苦得干呕起来——Arthur忘记告诉他，应该和水送服。

他们在医疗站里稍作休息，等到Orm能再次勉强走动时才出发。出门前，Arthur看到天上飞过他熟悉的类魔大军，便知道他们已经晚了一步。类魔像一群又一群饥饿的捕食者那样四散飞去。想都不用想，他们在围剿这个世界上仅存的不受控制的那几个人。远处的亮光似乎比晚上还要的亮，当然，太阳可没有在这其中推波助澜，因为天空依旧是乌云密布，似乎Darkseid替地球拉上了窗帘那样。

他们进退两难。无论是哪条路，都无可避免地会碰上Darkseid的势力。Arthur不介意硬闯进纽约，但Orm不行。他的弟弟手无寸铁，还伤了脚。如果Arthur提议把他藏在这里直到事情结束，Orm很可能会立马翻脸。老天，他们的关系刚刚才破了冰。

“如果你希望的话，”Orm在他身后开口，“我可以在这里等你回来。”

“不。”Arthur立马反对，没有哪怕是半秒的犹豫。他转身面对Orm，把手搭到他弟弟的肩膀上。Orm看上去很强壮，但和Arthur相比，他的肩膀瘦削得很，Arthur只用大半手掌就能包裹住Orm的肩头。

“我们不会分开，”Arthur说，“你和我，我们是在一条船上的，你记得吗？来吧，我们该走了。”

于是，不到半小时，这对兄弟“借”了辆车，再次踏上了去往纽约的路程。高速路上挤满了Darkseid的“人类军队”，要想掩人耳目，唯有走没那么舒服的山路和小路。Orm没有再发表什么对陆地的过激言论，他只是系好安全带，学着Arthur的样子调低座位，再次进入梦乡。他今天睡着的时间比醒着的时间要多，Arthur觉得他这副嗜睡模样有些不对劲，大概是到了亚特兰蒂斯人的补水时间了，便在下一个路口拐弯，向加油站开去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *漫画里的Arthur应该是能靠弹跳起飞（？
> 
> 抱歉晚了更新！周末顾着沙雕了现在我好了（不


	3. MA-9 W

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·本章有原创人物，与主要人物无感情发展关系。

地图告诉Arthur，最近的加油站在一个居民社区之中，再往旁边走一段距离，还有一间不错的连锁餐馆和超市。如果不是赶路，Arthur很乐意去买点正儿八经的吃的。他想念热乎乎的炸鱼和薯条，过去几小时吃的能量棒数量已经超出他的接受范围了。

等这件事结束了，他得和Orm好好吃一次早餐。他很确信Orm会喜欢炸鱼和薯条，没有人会不喜欢薯条。

他转了个弯，眼前的场景却让他内心一惊：那个加油站看起来像个灾难片片场。玻璃碎了一地，油枪朝外吐着油；旁边的便利店也未能幸免，报纸、巧克力棒和汽水罐子散落一地。门框边上有几道触目惊心的抓痕，Arthur认得那些痕迹，是类魔。

母盒并不能完全控制每一个人，这世界总有那么几条漏网之鱼。大概是Darkseid嫌他的类魔工厂效率不够快，这些怪物开始四处搜寻活物了。

便利店里的货架东倒西歪，宛如暴风过境后的场景。Arthur看到一个货架下有一双脚，从鞋子款式来看，是个男人。运气好的话，这人也许还活着。Arthur把车停在过道上，叫醒Orm，两人一起走到便利店里。

等走进了便利店，Arthur才发现幸存者不止一位。除了在货架下的人，旁边还倒着一个女人。她恰好倒在货架之间，所以他们刚刚没看到她。她倒没受大伤，只是有些轻微脑震荡。

她向Arthur描述了类魔是如何冲入便利店的场景。她和丈夫本来是要去超市买周末烧烤聚会要用的东西，路过时目睹了这场灾难，下车帮忙时却也惨遭袭击。类魔没有抓走她的原因大概是以为她死了——她在受到重创时，面朝下摔在地上。等她醒来时，Arthur和Orm已经到了。

Arthur让她报警，看看警局里会不会也有幸存的当值警官。她点点头，走到柜台后的员工休息间去找座机。没一会儿，Arthur就听到她自报姓名和说明情况的声音，看来，幸存者的数量比他想象中要多。

他和Orm则合力搬开压在另一人身上的货架——操，那是一位老人。他还活着，清醒，能勉强说话，他甚至认出Arthur就是电视里经常提到的超能英雄之一。但是，老人呼吸时十分困难，似乎每一下都耗尽了他的力气那样。

Arthur内心一沉。谁都能看出来，这人伤得很重，需要紧急医疗援助。最近的医院离这里有十五分钟车程，但现在这个状况，医院也未必有人。

“你就是电视上的那个鱼人，”那老人抓着Arthur的手不放，“求求你，救救我的孙女，她才八岁……”

他咳出血来。见鬼，他一定是伤到了内脏。类魔冲进来时，这老人一定是挡在了最前面。他也许躲过了类魔的攻击，但他没能躲过载满重物的货架。Arthur立马把他稍微扶起来一点，好让他舒服一些。

“你孙女在哪？”Orm问。他的声音异常平静，似乎是在询问天气如何。

“被……被那群怪物带走了。”老人比划一下，“我大概是太老了，对于他们来说一点儿用都没有了……我答应过……她爸爸，我会保护她的。”

“她八岁了，她能照顾自己了。”Orm回答，他一定是故意低头直视那老人的，这样他就不会看到Arthur谴责的眼神。

“我们会把她带回来的。”Arthur握紧老人的手，“我说话算话。她叫什么名字？她长什么样？”

“她叫Lela，金发，”老人断断续续地说，“如果你见到她，告诉她，我爱她胜过我的生命。”

“嘿，你不会有事的。”Arthur说，“我去给你拿点水，一会儿我们把你送去医院。Orm，帮我扶着他。”

一分钟后，Arthur拿着两支水回来。女人打完了电话，出来和他说警局答应派人过来，不过要等一段时间——道路堵塞、人手不足、类魔肆虐，出警速度被迫拖延。Arthur松了口气，至少，希望还是有的。

他们一起走回原地，却看到Orm单膝跪在地上，双手用力地捂着老人的口鼻。老人眼睛半阖，四肢摊在地上，没有为了求生而挣扎的迹象。

“Orm？……你在做什么！”

Arthur用力把Orm推开，伸手去试老人的脉搏——那儿没有跳动。很明显，老人已经没了气。

Arthur怒不可遏，转身揪住Orm的衣领。Orm面对他的样子，就像训练有素的驯兽员面对发怒的小猫崽那样。他看都没看Arthur，也没流露出对死者的歉意或者什么其他的情绪，只是低头看了看那两支被扔在地上的水。

“你拿水回来了？”

Orm捡起其中一瓶，一口气喝完了大半支水。

“他解脱了，我们可以继续赶路了。”

“你是有什么毛病？你怎么能杀人——”

“我没有杀他，Arthur。我问他，他是否需要帮忙，他说好。”

“这看上去像‘帮忙’吗，Orm？你的脑子是有什么问题？他绝对不是要你杀了他！”

“他活不久了，Arthur，你是知道的。难道你要带着他上医院？医院里没有人，你把他丢到那里去，只是让他在那里等死。这两者有什么区别，Arthur？我至少让他走得体面安详。”

“……昨天，”Arthur恶狠狠地说，手上还揪着Orm的衣服，“我还以为我们终于有了些进展，我还以为我们能好好相处，像对真正的兄弟那样。现在我明白了，你就是个混蛋。”

“得了吧。”Orm冷哼一声。他掰开Arthur的手，站起来时顺手从地上的盒子里拿了两条巧克力（令人意外的是，Orm异常喜欢奇巧巧克力）。

他走到收银台前，无视了那个女人惊愕的表情，往柜台上的小费罐塞了一枚海盗金币，“我们没能力救他，你心知肚明。你生气，只是因为我做了你不敢做的事、我有能力做你做不了的事。你要感谢我，Arthur，你本不该对他做出你无法兑现的承诺的。”

Orm没有自顾自上车。他站在柜台边，垂下的手微微握拳，似乎等待Arthur做出是不是要打一架来解决问题的选择。

Arthur抬头，对上Orm的注视。Orm一直观察着他的行为，像个好奇的孩子，但他没有开口问Arthur为什么要这么做。

他们静静地对望了一会儿，Orm才转身离开，走到后面去拿新的水。他缺水太久了，需要更多的水分。

Arthur看着他离开，才重重地叹了口气。他替老人合上眼睛，把他拖到一处较为干净的地方，用湿纸巾擦掉死者脸上的血和污渍。

“嘿，我不知道我该不该多嘴。”

女人开口喊住Arthur。她刚刚太安静了，以至于Arthur差点忘记她的存在。

“我很理解你兄弟的所作所为。别误解我的意思……我是说，以前，我和我的前搭档在战场上时，也遇到过一样的事。我想把我们的战友拖进安全区域，但我搭档只看了我们的队友一眼，就朝他开了枪。那滋味并不好受，让我进了很长一段时间的互助小组。”

她顿了顿，似乎在思考要不要继续往下说。

“我恨我的前搭档，他让战争改变了他。后来，等我再想起这件事，我总会想：如果是我躺在那里血肉模糊、流血不止呢？然后我明白了，我也会要求他做一样的事。”

“我不知道你们之间发生过什么，不过。别对你兄弟太苛责。我们都不愿见到苦难，只是不同的人有不同的解决方法。跟他谈谈，我能看得出，他和我前搭档一样，也是个被改变了太多的人。”

她的话很有用，但并不足以让Arthur立马原谅Orm。

他把自己的电话号码留给了女人，让她记得跟他报告后续。做完了这一切，他才招呼Orm上车。Orm不知去哪儿找了个小纸箱，装了足够多的水、一袋小面包、一袋薯片。他还替Arthur拿了一听啤酒，用加油站里鲸鱼形状的油瓶装了一桶油，仿佛他们要去长途旅行一样。他们不用再停下来加油了，Orm倒是想得很周到。

Arthur让他把这些东西塞进车。女人拒绝了Arthur送她回家的提议，她选择留在这里等警察。于是，Arthur和Orm陪她等了一会儿，三人分着吃了面包和巧克力。

等她上了警车后，Arthur和Orm才驾车离开，继续往那片亮光下的城市里赶去。Arthur本来打算按照她的建议，和Orm谈一谈，但实际上，直到Arthur的手机响起前，他们都没有再谈过加油站里的事。

他们又回到了原来那尴尬的沉默之中，昨天一起经历的事仿佛从未发生，或者，是平行世界的他们在经历这些。有好几次，Orm在喝水的时候低声咳嗽，明显是在暗示他做破冰船，但Arthur假装没接受到他的信息。

理智告诉他，他该和Orm聊一聊；但情感上，他还在消化这件事。还好，手机的响声把他们从胡思乱想和尴尬沉默中解救出来。

Arthur掏出手机，屏幕上显示的是一个未知号码。Arthur完全没有犹豫——他知道这是谁的作风——立马接了起来：“我还在想，你们什么时候才会在电话本上找到我的号码。”

“你在哪里？”蝙蝠侠没有跟他废话，他一向如此，没有乐趣可言，“我希望你没有带着你弟弟。”

“太晚了，我们已经在路上了。”

“打开电台或者电视，Arthur。Darkseid在通缉Orm Marius。谁能把Orm送到他的手里，谁就能免受死刑。他是个活靶子，Arthur，有人已经开始找他了。”

蝙蝠侠的意思很清楚明了：为了能安全到达纽约，Arthur得丢下Orm。Arthur看了一眼Orm，后者也在看着他，眼神一如刚刚在便利店柜台旁那样——Orm知道发生了什么，他在等他做出选择。

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家圣诞快乐！x


	4. US-20 W

“他了解母盒。”Arthur回答，“也许Orm能帮上忙。”

关于Orm的讨论就到此为止了。蝙蝠侠没有坚持让他丢下Orm，转而说起他们的计划。他发来了一组坐标，让Arthur带上三叉戟，去那里等待下一步指示。Arthur把坐标输入进车载导航，箭头立马转了个弯，让他朝那片亮光底下开去。蝙蝠侠没有透露太多，但从只言片语中，Arthur还是猜测到这个计划十有八九和藏在云里的亮光、和他的三叉戟有关。

自从他继承王位之后，Arthur就对包括在三叉戟之内的亚特兰蒂斯古物做了一系列研究。亚特兰的三叉戟所蕴含的能量之巨大，能沉没陆地、指挥海洋，照样也能劈裂天空*；而云里的亮光不难猜，那一定是个还没完全打开的音爆通道。谁知道Darkseid为什么不完全打开呢？也许是因为他有别的计划。

两者相结合，便得出了个结果：他们想关上音爆通道。这是个下策，这意味着他们已经把底牌打完了。Darkseid手里有母盒，他可以再次打开音爆通道。假如这个计划再大胆一点，即使他们有机会能破坏母盒，Darkseid和另一支类魔大军迟早会到达地球——只不过是时间问题罢了。

好比恐龙再怎么努力，也无法阻挡正在朝地球飞来的小行星。

Arthur把自己的想法和Orm说了，对方有点儿惊讶，也许是以为他们会好好谈谈之前的事。

“……是，亚特兰的三叉戟的确能做到这一点。不过，我以为你想谈谈之前的那件事。”

Arthur不由得大笑一声，拍拍他的大腿，让他放松。

“我不打算指责你，Orm。也许有朝一日我会理解你的想法，但不会是今天。不过，下次你想做什么事，也许可以提前跟我商量一下，我好有个心理准备。另外，我必须得带着你。在我和我的朋友们出去拯救陆地的时候，得有人来拯救亚特兰蒂斯。”

他顿了顿，强行把话题转回母盒、Darkseid和这个有点黔驴技穷的计划上来，“你也这么认为？我觉得这是个坏主意。”

“理论上来说，是的。”Orm点点头，“我打过仗，我能理解。然而，这只是把战线拉长了。但未尝不可，至少能有时间来准备。”

“这相当于承认我们输了。”

“不，这说明我们还没准备好。实话实说，比起毁灭母盒，我更倾向直接杀掉Darkseid。”

“你听到你自己在说什么话了吗？……即使我们有机会站在Darkseid面前，我们的胜算也几乎为零。”

“‘几乎’而已。”Orm摆摆手，“仔细想想，Arthur，为什么不试试呢？”

“也许是我们不了解Darkseid，也许是我不想把我们置于危险之中。重要的是，你要怎样才能让他站在这里、站在我们面前？Darkseid才不会乖乖站在我们面前、让我们用三叉戟叉他的脑袋。”

Orm没再说话。大约几分钟后，车子驶入纽约。类魔肆虐过后的市中心满目疮痍，几乎没有能走的路。根据指示，Arthur把车停在一处停车场里，和Orm徒步走到对面的韦恩科技大楼里。云层渐厚，亮光没有那么刺眼了，但依旧把整个城市照得发白。

蝙蝠侠让他们去顶楼等待信号。韦恩科技大楼比一旁的报社大楼要高出一截，Arthur可以不费吹灰之力跳过去。Orm向下看了看，又抬头看看天空，最后摇摇头。

“你和你的朋友们都是一群疯子。”

“这会很好玩的。”Arthur指指那片亮光，“你和我，还有我的朋友们。嘿，只有真朋友才会一起去拯救世界、殴打坏人*。”

Orm没有接话。好一会儿，他才嘟囔了一句“疯子”以示回应。

Arthur习惯了Orm的忽冷忽热，他大可以不再继续下去。只是在这个时刻，在这片亮光之下，那些顾忌隔阂仿佛都消失了，Arthur得以一吐为快：“我不期望我们能成为兄弟，但至少试着做能一起出去喝杯咖啡的朋友吧？你懂的，就是下课之后能一起去吃饭的那种朋友。我不奢望其他了，你觉得如何？”

Orm这回把身体转过来了，“你真的是个怪物。”

“现在的女孩儿们都喜欢怪人。”

“行吧，我是Orm Marius，很高兴认识你。”

他把手伸出来，五指并拢，手背挺直如同一把尖刀。Arthur双手握住，上下晃晃，“Arthur Curry，改天去吃个早餐如何？”

“等这件事结束了再说吧，怪胎。先说一句，我不会跟你一起去吃炸鱼薯条。”

“那就炸鱼和薯条……对了，我该还你钱。”

Arthur从口袋里掏出一张20美元。他递给Orm，后者下意识后退一步，好像他递过来的是一捆炸药。

“为什么？”

“是你在加油站付的钱。”

“……只是几条巧克力而已。你会和朋友计较这么多吗？我以为我们是朋友。”

“拿着吧。”Arthur塞进他的手里，“就当作是你的陆地一日游的第一份纪念品。”

Orm没再说什么，接过来便塞进软甲里，然后和Arthur一起静静等待。如果不是眼前这番景象和这种情况，Arthur其实还挺享受这难得一刻的——他不急于和Orm谈谈，那些大道理可以晚点再说。反正，他们有的是时间。眼下，和Orm并肩坐在一起等待出击信号使Arthur想起和父亲一起出海帮助被暴风围困的渔民。他的家庭活动可真是不同凡响，但Arthur非常享受。

蝙蝠侠没让他们久等。十分钟后，远处有一栋楼轰然倒塌。同时，全市的广播都开始响起一阵金属摩擦的声音。是高分贝噪声，Arthur忍不住拍手叫好。用这个方法来驱逐类魔实在是过于高明。

在钢筋与玻璃之间，类魔四下逃窜，躲避楼宇燃烧的高温与难以忍受的高分贝噪声。它们聚集在一起，朝云间冲去。远处，一群又一群的类魔也在朝这片亮光扑来。它们遮天蔽日，好像要将这座城市吞噬。

看来，其他地方也用了类似的方法。不得不说，这个信号也太难以忽略了。

“Orm，在这里等我……Orm？”

Orm握着他的三叉戟，重重地用它的尾端顿了顿地面。狂风大起，吹得Arthur踉跄一步。Orm举起三叉戟，朝那片亮光一指，朗声道：“Darkseid，我按照您的旨意，将Arthur Curry带来了。”

云层逐渐散开，音爆通道越来越耀眼，紧接着，它完全打开了。类魔从通道里朝另一个世界涌去，那边什么都没有，尽是黑暗，可能是在外太空。

奇怪的是，Arthur既没觉得愤怒，也没觉得可惜。Vulko和他谈过Orm，Mera和他谈过Orm，Atlanna也说起过他的弟弟。他的弟弟是一个谋略家、思想家、英雄以及国王，他不适合使用卑劣伎俩，因为他其实并不是个心狠手辣的人。况且，如果他真的想要拿Arthur去换亚特兰蒂斯的王座，这几个小时内的机会多得是，更容易得手。

Arthur看向Orm，Orm也看着他。忽然，Arthur明白过来。

“你想用我引诱Darkseid出来，好把他杀掉？”

有不少人警告过Arthur，说Orm是个危险人物。他说一不二，他不择手段。最重要的是，他的行动难以预测。Arthur从未想过，Orm是真的打算执行他之前说的那番话。

“我没想过要用你引诱他，我这是在签空头支票。深渊在上，我还没那么卑鄙。”

“我以为你会跟我商量一下！”

“我是跟你说了，你没有强烈反对意见。”

Orm一挥三叉戟，驱走剩下的薄云。爆音通道就在他们斜前方，类魔像扑火飞蛾般向里面冲，最终被边缘的引力撕扯得干干净净。

“你想要一人面对他……这是个糟糕主意，还不如把爆音通道合上！Orm，就算你关上了通道，那顶多只能为我们争取一年时间。”

“一年还不够吗？”Orm将三叉戟斜在身侧，尖端指向地面，“像你说的，总要有人去拯救亚特兰蒂斯。”

“你说过你只会为亚特兰蒂斯人而战！”

“你难道不是亚特兰蒂斯人吗，Arthur？”

随后，Orm跳向报社顶楼，从那儿助力，向音爆通道跃去。在半空中，他将三叉戟转身扔下，借助推力，冲入那个世界。几乎是在瞬间，音爆通道发出一声巨响，然后像油尽一般熄灭了。

在此之后，没有人再看到过Orm。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *能沉没陆地、指挥海洋，照样也能劈裂天空：此处为私设，请勿当真。
> 
> *只有真朋友才会一起去拯救世界、殴打坏人：此处为《死侍2》的梗x
> 
> （发出反派的笑声.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> *他父亲收养的那只猫：私设，其实漫画里Arthur收养的是狗……抱歉我是猫党（x
> 
> *Chapter 2预计本周末尾更新
> 
> *第二章开始会向电影贴近w 原先计划的时候没想到电影是这个操作x


End file.
